Living in his shadow
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: I hate summaries, but here goes. It's twenty three years since the fall of Voldemort, Harry Potter is now head auror. He gather's some information that will lead him to take his aurors to Hogwarts, much to the dismay of his three children.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Twenty three years after the fall of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was the head of the auror department and was very good at his job. All the other aurors liked and respected him. When he first started as an auror after going back with his friends to finish their last year of Hogwarts, Harry and Ron joined at the same time and the head auror at the time had teamed the two friends together as they had already proven themselves by working closely over the last few years before the end of the war. For nine years Harry worked hard and long hours and had proven himself worthy to take over as head of the auror office.

Harry married his long-time girlfriend Ginny Weasley and they had three children. The oldest was James Sirius Potter, the second child was Albus Severus Potter and the youngest was a daughter, Lily Luna Potter. All three were at Hogwarts and Ginny was now the head coach for the Holyhead Harpies. After playing for the harpies for six years, Ginny retired from professional quidditch to start her family with Harry.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny usually got together for dinner once a week. Ron and Hermione had two children, Rose who was as smart as her mother and Hugo who was also very clever but he liked his jokes, so was more like the Weasley side of the family. Harry and Ginny were Hugo and Rose's godparents and Hermione and Ron was James, Albus and Lily's godparents and the nine of them were all very close.

Harry was at his desk in his office working on a problem, some dark witches and wizards have been heavily recruiting followers to join their cause. What Harry and some of the other aurors have been able to find out was they wanted to bring back Voldemorts way of thinking. They want pure-bloods to run the wizarding world, why half-bloods where to be only workers and could not hold any sort of high position within their world. Mudbloods as they were called by these people were going to be treated like houselves if not killed outright.

When Harry got the last bit of information together, he got up to brief his aurors, so he headed out of his office and called for everyone's attention.

'Alright, as you know, these dark witches and wizards are gaining a lot of followers and we have to stop them before they start to infiltrate places like the ministry. What I have recently found out is they are going to target Hogwarts, so I'll be leaving seven aurors here, rotating them of course, why the rest of us take different shifts at Hogwarts. There will be seven stationed through the day and seven of a night. We are going to do everything in our power to make sure they do not get into Hogwarts and we need to find out if they might have people already in there. For all we know their kids might be trying to recruit for their parents. Now as you would have all read the reports, some of these dark witches and wizards are from all four houses when they were students, so we make sure we don't just concentrate on Slytherin house like in the past. Tomorrow all of us are heading to Hogwarts so it will be known that this office is taking this threat very seriously,' Harry waved his wand and a piece of parchment landed on each aurors desk. 'Those are the rosters for the foreseeable future. So everyone, head home and get a good night's sleep and we meet back here at eight tomorrow morning ready to head to Hogwarts.'

Harry watched all his aurors file out except Ron who walked over to him. 'This could be a long one boss.'

'Tell me about it. Whoever trained these people did a good job. We haven't been able to find out what their full plans are, how many there are and who's in charge. They also must have been planning this for a long time. That is something Voldemort would do, put his plan into action, even if it took years to complete.'

'So you and me are going to be together again, even if we don't always work together anymore. It'll be like old times Harry.'

Harry smiled at his friend, 'Yeah it will and I couldn't go out in the field without my partner, could I?'

'How do you think the kids will take this, having us there?'

'They won't be happy, but it's unavoidable. Do you know that Lily told me that there's a huge picture of me, you and Hermione up in the entrance way. She said James grimaces every time he walks past it and gets a ribbing from heaps of his friends.'

'We spoke about all that Harry, we knew it was going to be hard on the kids when they start at Hogwarts because they will learn and hear some of the things we did. Your kids more so as their the children of the saviour and all the other names you have.'

Harry sighed, 'Yeah I know and I always knew it was going to be hard on them. Not just what they were going to be hearing and learning about. I'm glad those revised books haven't got everything in them though. I don't want my kids to hear everything I went through. Do Rose and Hugo know what happened to Hermione at Malfoy Manor that time?'

'No, just like you, we never wanted them to hear everything. What did Minerva say when you told her about all this?'

'She was angry, then said there's a few kids she could think of that she wouldn't trust. She's going to be piling a list of any students she might think could be involved. I'm going to go over it tomorrow.'

'You said there might be kids of these people, so I expect we'll find a far few. Anyway, I better get home and tell Hermione about this so she'll know I'll be gone some nights and weekends.'

'Yeah, I have to let Gin know as well, she's not going to be happy about this. We were planning on going on a holiday when the quidditch season finishes,' Harry grimaced.

Ron snickered, 'Watch out for the bat bogey's there my friend,' Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder then walked out of the office.

'That's exactly what I'm going to be watching out for Ron,' Harry sighed, then went back to his office. He picked up his things, then headed home to tell his wife the bad news.

After kissing his wife hello, Harry got changed and sat at the table ready for dinner and thought he better get it over with.

'Um Gin, we're going to have to put our holiday on hold for a while,' Harry glanced up from his plate and looked at his wife. He saw the fiery temper of hers building, 'Wait until I explain before you hex me and you'll realise I have no choice.'

'Harry, we've put this holiday off three times already. We've been trying since Lily started at Hogwarts, but your job always comes into our private lives.'

'I know and I'm sorry, but this time it's very serious. So will you please calm down so I can explain?'

'Oh just spit it out will you.'

Harry sighed, 'We've got a bad situation going. There's a lot of dark witches and wizards recruiting. They want our world to be what Voldemort wanted. Purebloods only, no muggleborns, there's a lot I can't go into. But we found out one thing their planning and we have to do everything we can to stop it.'

'There's always dark witches and wizards that think like Voldemort did, why are these so different?'

'One, they have been planning this for a long time, their not rash or impulsive, two their well-trained because we can't find out a lot about them and three, they want to take over Hogwarts.'

'The kids,' Ginny's face instantly changed from anger to worry.

'We'll keep all the kids safe Gin, you know that. From tomorrow there will be seven aurors through the day, seven of a night and seven left in the office. I'm taking all of them tomorrow so when Minerva explains everything to the student and staff, they will see how serious we are in keeping them safe and those people out.' They both started eating even if their conversation never stopped.

'You don't think anyone inside Hogwarts is involved, do you sweetheart?'

'Some of their kids maybe, not the staff, it was the aurors that did full background checks on them, well the new staff members anyway. Once some of the ones we had left, Craig instantly put together criteria for all interviews of anyone applying for a teaching position. They were very thorough and I went over them again last week, the staff's all good.'

'What do you think the kids will do when they realise you're going to be there a lot?'

'I know it will be hard on them Gin, but their just going to have to accept it and deal with it. So you're not angry that I have to put our holiday off again.'

'No, now I know how important it is. I bet you've got Ron down the same times as you though?' Ginny smirked.

'Naturally, I can't be at Hogwarts without Ron. It will be strange without Hermione though and a certain red head that loved to make me lose control in front of everyone.'

'We had some good times that last year, didn't we sweetheart?'

'Are you talking about quidditch or where we used to sneak off and shag all over the place?'

'Both,' Ginny giggled, 'just think of this though Harry, our eldest son could be doing the exact same thing right now.'

'He's a year younger than what you were love, but yeah, maybe. Lily's mentioned how many girls like James. He seems very popular and reminds me so much of dad from that memory I saw of him. Quidditch captain, seeker, playing it cool, like nothing ever bothers him. His personality skipped a generation.'

'I know, when you showed me that memory of your dad, I couldn't believe how much James was like you're dad, just not in looks even if there is a resemblance there.'

'Yeah, he has a bit of both of us which suits him, I wish Al had more of you and not just all me though.'

'Not all you, he doesn't need to wear glasses. Lily asked me about that, in all the pictures of you when you were young you had glasses, now you don't.'

'What did you tell her?'

'The truth, the healers at St Mungo's were able to come up with a potion to heal people's eyes, but the potion has to be taken forever and it taste terrible.'

'It does and there's been a few times I thought I'd just go back to wearing glasses, but as an auror, it's better without them. I did think about a muggle idea though. They do this laser surgery that corrects the eye. I checked into it once, but it's not perfect and there's no guarantee it would work or it could make my eyes worse, so I'll just put up with the potion. I will have to do the odd nights as well Gin, sorry.'

'I figured you would. Even though you're the boss, you've taken just as many of the bad assignments as the rest. That's why they all like and respect you, you never used your power as head to slack off. Well if we're not going to have too many nights together, let's not waste this one,' Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand and they headed up to their bedroom. First they showered together, making love in there, before heading to bed where they spent the first couple of hours making love again. Then they lay together, talking about Hogwarts and how Harry was going to try to make sure all the kids there were kept safe, not just their own or any of the family but all the kids. Ginny felt better knowing Harry and Ron were going to be there looking after all the children and she also knew that even if this threat wasn't as bad as it was, Harry would still protect Hogwarts with everything he had, because he had said it many times, Hogwarts was his first real home and he will always love the place. So he would do everything in his power to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry was sitting at his desk again waiting for his aurors to turn up. It was almost eight, so he picked up everything he needed and stepped out of his office and saw them all standing there waiting.

'There's not much more to say, let's just head to Hogwarts,' Harry lead the way out of the office and down to the atrium. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the twenty one aurors led by Harry Potter and every single person had the same though. They made an impressive sight and also made them all feel very safe.

They got to the apparition point inside the atrium, then one by one they apparated away still with all eyes watching them. Once all the aurors were outside the gates of Hogwarts, Harry walked over and nodded to the caretaker, Simmons who had taken over from Filch five years ago. He opened the small gate and watched as all the aurors filed through then sealed it again.

Harry lead the way up the long drive to the castle. He had explained to the aurors that Minerva had told all the students and staff to be present in the Great Hall that she had an important announcement to make. Harry and the aurors all stopped at the doors of the Great Hall to wait until Minerva was ready for them. The aurors all spread out behind Harry in lines of four and waited until Simmons opened the doors.

Harry glanced at Ron, raising his eyebrows, then faced the doors again. After only five minutes, Simmons opened both doors and Harry lead his twenty aurors inside. Every student fell silent as they watched the impressive entrance as Harry Potter and his aurors all walk up to the staff table. Some of the students sat there with their mouths hanging open, some looked nervous, why others instantly started talking excitedly to their friends.

As Harry stood in front of his aurors facing the students of Hogwarts, he caught a glimpse of his children and noticed James looked angry, where Albus and Lily gave him a smile. Harry noticed Hugo and Rose smiled at their father as well, then noticed that some of the other aurors children smiling at their fathers and mothers who stood behind Harry, then Minerva McGonagall stood up. Harry saw how old she looked and dreaded the day he heard that she had passed on and hoped that whoever took over as headmistress or headmaster would make her and Dumbledore proud.

'Good morning everyone, now as I'm sure you have just witness, we have Harry Potter and his aurors with us who will be staying here for the foreseeable future and there is a reason for this. Hogwarts has been threatened by dark witches and wizards that wish to take over our school and basically turn it into a pureblood training school for their own version of death eaters. So from this moment on, seven aurors will be here during the day and seven of a night. They will be questioning everyone, staff included, they will be searching every area of Hogwarts, that includes all house rooms and dormitories. They will also be observing classes. Minister Shacklebolt has given them permission to interrogate anyone Auror Potter thinks has information in regards to this plot. They are also here to make sure every one of you are safe why you are inside these walls,' Minerva turned to Harry and nodded.

Harry stepped forward and with a very serious look on his face, gazed around at the students before speaking.

'Good morning, our primary concern is your safety. We will do everything in our power to keep every one of you safe. But as students of Hogwarts you will hear things the staff do not. So I urge all of you that if you hear something that doesn't sound right or even if you have a suspicion to come forward and speak with any one of us, even if it might not sound important, it very well could turn out to be the most important thing there is. Do the right thing and speak up, do not do the easy thing and keep quiet. I know it's not always easy to get involved in dangerous situations and we will make sure if any of you come forward with any information you will be protected. Find the courage that is inside all of you to help keep this school a free and safe place to learn. Some of the best witches and wizards have done that very thing for hundreds of years, so continue on their tradition. Hogwarts has been threatened before, quite a few times and we have been able to stop it and we will again this time. We will try not to disrupt your everyday lives why we are here, but I'm sorry to say there will be some disruptions, as of now I can't tell you what they are. Please just remember what I have said, you will all be safe, but again if you know anything, come and speak to one of us, or even a staff member if you don't feel comfortable talking to an auror. Thank you for your patience and time,' Harry nodded, then stepped back with his aurors.

'As Auror Potter has just stated, if you know anything, please come forward. Now I know you might be a little intimated by speaking with one of the aurors behind me, there is no reason to be as they are here to help, but you can come to any staff member if you wish and we will pass on the information you give us to the aurors. Just remember, they are here to find out who is planning all this and to keep you safe at the same time. So now that announcement is done, why don't you all head off to your classes,' Minerva turned and faced Harry, 'I hope this doesn't go on for too long Harry.'

'So do I Minerva, we just need a bit of patience and see how it plays out.'

'Dad,' Albus said as he stood a little back from him.

'Al, Lily, shouldn't you both be heading to class?'

'Yeah, we're going, are we really safe though. We all know what happened in the past, death eaters have gotten inside Hogwarts.'

'Yes they have, but I meant what I said, we will keep all of you safe. You don't need to worry.'

'Okay, but it's going to be strange having my father here,' Albus sighed and walked off.

'I noticed James wasn't very happy when he saw me, looks like Al isn't either.'

'Don't worry dad, they just don't want everyone to start asking them things about you. You have got a reputation here you know and James is still trying to break your quidditch record. You aren't going to be spending a lot of time near us though, are you?'

'No, but I will be keeping an eye on everyone, that includes who your with. So is there anything you want to tell me now before I find out some other way?' Harry gazed down at his daughter and noticed she blushed.

'Fine, but you better not intimidate him dad, but I have a boyfriend. I have to get to class, see ya,' Lily quickly turned and ran from the hall.

Ron stepped up beside Harry, and put a hand on his shoulder, 'Keep it under control Harry, you knew that was a possibility.'

'She's thirteen for merlins sake, but he better keeps his hands to himself or he just might find out what I'm really like.'

'Harry, your children need to have a normal student's life here even if you have to be here, that includes them snogging their girlfriends or boyfriends. You can't play the big bad dark wizard killer with your children's friends.'

Harry scowled, 'I'm not going to, but I will be having a quiet word with this boy when I find out who it is. I'll let you get back to work Minerva and I'll meet you in your office later,' Harry closed his eyes for a minute, then faced his aurors. He had seven head back to the office to keep trying to find out any information they could, then had another seven head home to try and sleep so they will be alert and awake tonight. Once Harry was alone with Ron and the five others, he assigned them their duties, 'Come on Ron, let's go.'

Harry and Ron left the Great Hall and headed for the room of requirement. Harry walked past the wall three times, then they both stepped inside. Harry and Ron pulled their wands and started to cast revealing charms over everything, when they never found anything dangerous, Harry went over to the old passage way that had been sealed right after the Battle of Hogwarts. He placed new charms on it to make sure no one could come through.

'Just the old vanishing cabinet next, let's get it done, then we can check the other old passage ways,' Harry and Ron walked off into the huge room, then stopped in front of the cabinet, 'Go ahead Ron, disable it.'

Ron waved his wand at the old cabinet for a few minutes and they both saw a golden shimmer go all around it.

'So which passage first boss?'

'We'll start with the one behind the one eyed witch, then just kept making our way around the school until we get outside to the whomping willow.' Harry and Ron left the room of requirement and started to seal the other six passage ways inside the castle, then the one that led to the shrieking shake. 'You know, I might check the old map, see that no more have been added over the years.'

'Did you bring it with you?'

'Yeah, dug it out last night, including my cloak, those two items came in handy when we were here, they just might again.'

'They sure did, so where to next?'

'Third floor, Minerva told me most of those old rooms still don't get used. Then we'll check down in the dungeons. You never mentioned what Hermione said about being here.'

'She was fine, just told us to be careful. But she did ask who was going to be checking out the Forbidden Forest.' Ron glanced up at Harry.

'I thought of that and I can't really ask any of you to go in there if I don't. So I'll go with William and Sandra, but I'll get Hagrid to come with us.'

'Will you be right to go in there Harry, you haven't since that night.'

'Won't know till I do it, but it is different now. The year we came back to finish it was just too soon after. That was twenty three years ago, so I should be right.'

'Did you ever tell your kids what happened in there?'

'No, I never wanted to frighten them. Only you, Hermione and Ginny know exactly what happened and that's how I want it.'

'How have you kept your other scars from them then?'

'They never see me without a shirt on. The three of them have asked why I do that and I just say I've got some old scars I don't like to show. After about the third time, I ended up yelling at them and they never ask again.'

'There older now Harry, they could probably handle it.'

'Probably, but I don't want to have to answer all the questions about it. The kids know I don't like to talk about that time, so they'll learn what they need to from here.'

'James probably is already, didn't Minerva say all that happened that night and leading up to it would be sixth and seventh year lessons.'

'Yeah, so if James is hearing and reading about it, then he'll know and won't have to ask me. Look Ron I know you understand why I'm like this and I don't want to be reminded. It's taken me a long time to put that part of my life behind me.'

'I know mate, but if you're here, you just might get asked, we all might. Neville works here, Seamus and Cho are with us today.'

'Let's just see what happens, now the last passage, then I'll check the map,' Harry waved his wand at the whomping willow and it stopped moving, then he looked at Ron who performed their charm sealing the tunnel. 'Why we've got some privacy,' Harry pulled out the very old and worn parchment, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' he tapped it with his wand and watched as Hogwarts appeared before him, 'Let's take a look, shall we,' Harry and Ron bent over the map, going over it very carefully.

'Look,' Ron pointed at a section on the map, 'heading down to the dungeons.'

'Yeah, alright, well I can't see any more, so let's go seal that one.'

Ron and Harry headed back into the castle and down to the dungeons, they found the other secret tunnel but Harry turned to Ron.

'We should see where this comes out Ron, why don't you go get Daniel and Cho, they can do it why we stay here?'

'I'll be right back, be careful though,' Ron turned and hurried quickly from the dungeons, why Harry put his back to the wall and kept his wand in his hand. Harry never knew it, but someone was watching him, someone that was angry that his tunnel had been discovered and wondered how Potter had found it. He would need to contact his boss, work on a new way to let everyone in when the time was right. He quietly left his secluded spot and headed back to the main part of the school with thought of aurors being here and hoping it wasn't going to delay their plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry and Ron were both standing near the entrance of the tunnel waiting for Daniel and Cho to come back.

'Since I found out about Lily, I thought of Rose. Do you know if she's got a boyfriend?'

'No idea and I'm like you, if I find out she does, I'm going to be having a word with him.'

'Hermione and Ginny always said you two would be impossible with your daughters,' Cho smirked as she stepped out from behind the statue.

'What would you expect from those two Cho,' Daniel raised his eyebrows.

'Enough, so where did it come out?'

'The other side of the Forbidden Forest, just outside where the wards are. It's very well concealed too, if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't see it.'

'I'll get you to show me tomorrow Cho, why don't you head back up, keep searching the unused rooms.'

'Gotcha boss,' Daniel said and he left with Cho.

Harry waved his wand at the entrance to the tunnel, sealing it, 'Let's do the dungeon rooms now.'

Harry and Ron checked all the rooms and spaces in the dungeons, didn't find anything they shouldn't, so they headed back up into the main part of the school.

'When do you want to start searching the house room and staff rooms?'

'We'll start them on the weekend, that way if we find anything, the student or staff will be right there. So I'll have you, Cho, Daniel, William, Seamus and Sandra in there with the student or staff why we search. I was going to let it be known when I was going to search, but I thought I'd just spring it on everyone.'

'You are going to start with the Slytherin rooms though, aren't you?'

'Of course, the few we've found out about might not have all been Slytherin's, but it is usually them that start all this. Now right after lunch, we're going to start observing the classes, get a feel of the teacher and the students.'

'Are you going to make the others do your kids classes?'

'I'm not choosing Ron, it's just going to be random. If I happen to be in one of theirs, they'll just have too deal with it.'

'Makes sense, now let's go eat, I'm starved and don't say it,' Ron scowled as Harry laughed loudly as they both walked into the Great Hall. They saw Minerva had extended the table and placed extra seats there for the aurors.

'You look happy, what did Ron do this time?' Minerva asked grinning at Ron's face.

'Ha ha, very funny Minerva, all I said was I was starved.'

'Ron's always hungry, since the day we met I've never seen anyone eat like him.' Harry leaned closer to her, 'I found another tunnel, just finished sealing it. It came out on the other side of the Forbidden Forest, just outside the wards.'

'So someone here is involved, at least you know there are some inside Hogwarts.'

'Yeah, so I'm going to start the searches on the weekend. But we did the dungeons, room of requirement and a few of the unused classrooms, nothing there.'

'Let's hope you don't find anything, but your eldest son is coming this way.'

Harry turned and faced his son, 'Did you want something James?'

'Yes, could we have a private word after we eat?'

'Sure, but you don't have to sound so rude, a voice that is calm and controlled goes a long way.'

'Whatever,' James turned and went to walk away until he heard his father's voice.

'James,' Harry said feeling very frustrated, 'speak to me like that again and I'll have Professor McGonagall give you some extra detentions, or maybe even stop you playing quidditch, do I make myself clear young man?'

James scowled, 'Yes…Sir, can I go now…Sir?'

'Don't be a smart arse James, your attitude lately stinks and I'm getting fed up with it. Now go eat and I'll speak with you after.' Harry watched his son walked away, then ran his hand through his hair, 'I don't get what's up with him lately.'

'He's sixteen, it's just the way with boys that age.' Ron said as he glanced over at his nephew.

'I was never that rude to anyone, well maybe Malfoy, but never to any of the staff or Molly and Arthur. There's got to be more than that going on with him.'

'I think I might know Harry, but it's something we should discuss in private.'

Harry stared at Minerva for a minute, 'Don't tell me his involved with what's happening?'

'No, nothing like that, so relax. I just noticed a change in him last year, nothing that you or Ginny needed to hear about, but now with the way he's acting, I think it's time to mention something.'

'Alright, after I speak with my oldest son, I'll come up to your office. Ron, you just kept searching rooms with Cho and Daniel till I get back. No going off alone.'

'Yes boss,' Ron saluted him and got a punch in the arm from Harry.

'You going to smart mouth me now?'

'No, just lightening your mood Harry.'

Minerva laughed softly as she watched the two friends and knew that no matter what happened, they would always be friends. When Harry finished eating, he stood up.

'I'll see you in your office, Ron, with Cho and Daniel. It's not worth taking any risks.'

'I'll go with them very soon Harry, so go talk to your son.'

Harry nodded and headed down towards the Gryffindor table, 'James, you wanted to talk.'

James nodded then followed his father out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

'Why do you have to be here, you're head auror, can't you just assign the others here?'

'I could, but I won't send them to do a duty that I wouldn't do and I am also in charge, so I need to make sure their safe, just like I'm here to make sure all of you students are safe. I'm not going to crowd you if that's what you're worried about.'

'That's one problem, but the moment you stepped in here this morning, everyone hasn't stop asking me things about some of the things you did as a student and I'm sick to death of it. First three years I got that, it finally stopped, now it's back again.'

'Then tell them you don't want to answer them, just like I used to do and still do actually. I know it can't be easy being my son, but you are and you're old enough to deal this yourself now. Albus and Lily seem to handle it, why can't you?'

'Your blasted reputation here, I can't get away from it. It's damned annoying hearing how good your father is at everything and how much better he is at quidditch than you.'

'Enough with the attitude James,' Harry shook his head, 'Is that the problem, quidditch, because I happen to hold that record here?'

'Every time I miss the snitch, the other teams always has to say something about you. Why don't you get your dad to train you Potter,' James sneered, 'why not have your father play for you, I'm bloody sick of it and now you're here, it's going to make it worse.'

'I have to be here James, so what do you suggest I do. I can't stop what other students say, I know just like you how cruel some words can be. So you either learn to ignore what they say or learn to get better at playing. I'm not going to let you blame me because I happen to be better at quidditch than you. You must be good or you wouldn't have gotten on the team in the first place and you are now captain. One thing I did as captain was train harder than the other teams, I practiced whenever I had a spare minute. Times I could have spent with your mother, I would train. So now we know what half the problem is, tell me how often you do train?'

'Just once a week,' James said as he turned away from his father.

'No enough James. The whole team should train two to three times a week. If you want to get better at being a seeker, you need to do at least an hour every day. Do that and you'll get better and you might stop blaming me for your failures on the pitch.'

'I don't have that much time to put into it. You know what type of homework we get in sixth year.'

'I do and I made time. I would quickly see your mother, then head to the pitch for an hour before dinner. Listen James, if you've got a relationship going and that's not giving you enough time, I do get that. But you have to decide what you want. Your mother knew I wanted to leave this place being known as a good quidditch player and not the names I kept getting given. Talk to whoever it is and explain and I did offer to give you some tips if you want some. I have to be here for a while, so why don't you let me help you.'

'What would they say if they saw you helping me?'

'They would see you were determined to beat them and was going to use any means to do that and if that meant using your father, then that's what you are willing to do. Look, you need to get to class and I need to see Professor McGonagall. Why don't you think about it James, you used to like flying with me and you haven't in so long,' Harry put his hand on his son's shoulder, 'Just think about it and if you don't want my help I will understand, but one thing I learned in my life, was if you need help, ask for it. I wouldn't be alive today if I didn't have your Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron and your mother's help.'

James nodded, 'Alright, I'll think about it and sorry about the attitude. But you don't get how hard it is being Harry Potter's son.'

'Your mother and I spoke about that before you came here, we both knew it was going to be hard and I'm sorry about that. You know I hate all the attention and everything written about me, but I can't stop it, but I do understand it. Took me a long time to understand why people called me their saviour, their hero. I did end the suffering of thousands of people, my own included. I might not like it, but I do get it. You just have to tell anyone that annoys you that if they want to ask things about me, to read a book. Damn, I'm in enough of them.'

James laughed softly then faced his father, 'Yeah, you are and I might just tell them that,' James stared into his father's eyes, then hugged him, 'I love you dad.'

'I love you too son, never forget that. Now get to class,' Harry kissed his son's head before letting him go.

James nodded, 'Thanks,' James gave Harry a smile then left the classroom.

Harry sighed with relief, then left the classroom and headed up to Minerva's office. He knocked and heard her call to come in.

'Sorry I took so long, having a long talk with James, got a few things out of the way. He said I can't know how hard it is being Harry Potter's son.'

'Yes, he gets a lot of attention because of you. I thought when Albus started it would be him more as he looks exactly like you, but it's always James that gets all the questions.'

'It's mainly to do with quidditch, that record I hold.'

'James is a very good seeker, but I think he lets your reputation get to him when he plays. But there is something else that I believe is part of James's problem. I like to spend a lot of time outside in the grounds now, when it's not too cold that is. I've watched your three kids a lot, but there was something with James that took my notice so I watched him more than Albus and Lily.'

'Alright, so what did you notice? Does he like some girl and she doesn't like him?'

'Something like that,' Minerva stared at Harry for a minute, 'I have seen him pay more attention to someone. I believe he has feelings for this person.'

'Okay, so it's to do with him liking someone, so tell me.'

'Harry, I think James is gay and he hasn't accepted it.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'So he's checking out other blokes and it's causing him to get angry and his lashing out. That makes so much sense now and why he hasn't spoken to me about it. He probably doesn't know I'm fine with gay people. I happen to have two aurors that are gay. Do you think I should say anything to him, I wouldn't like to embarrass him?'

'You might have to Harry because Poppy said he hasn't spoken to her or Hestia, that's the new healer who is taking over from Poppy next year.'

'I thought she would retire soon and I know I hated talking to Poppy when I was a student here. There should be another bloke here for the boys to talk to.'

'I have thought about it, getting a male healer here just for the occasional visit. And hearing the way James spoke to you before, I think I might. If he had a man here to speak to, he might have handled this better.'

'Okay, let me have permission to keep him out later tonight and I'll talk to him. But thanks for telling me, I just hope he'll talk to me.'

'You have permission.'

'I need to go over those files of students you don't trust. So I might do that first thing tomorrow.'

'I have them ready for you,' Minerva pointed to the files on the desk.

'That's a large pile Minerva,' Harry stared at it for a minute, 'I should get back to searching this school.'

'I hope everything goes alright with your son.' Minerva watched Harry leave the room and thought Harry will get through to James and hopefully he will be fun loving person he used to be.

Harry walked down through the school until he found Ron, Daniel and Cho, 'Hi, sorry it took so long, find anything?'

'No, it's all clear boss. I don't think we'll find anything, I think they were planning on bringing in people and dark objects through that tunnel.'

'I think your right Daniel and I don't think we'll find anything, but we still have to search. But I need a private word with you for a minute, won't be long you two,' Harry led Daniel away from the other two, 'I need to ask you something personal, so I hope you don't mind.'

'I don't mind boss, so ask.'

'When did you realise you were gay?'

'Sixteen, but I got suspicious at fifteen. I kept checking out the boys around here and not the girls. So the following year it was getting worse, so I spoke to this boy I knew that was gay. Is there a reason you wanted to know?'

'Yeah, Minerva told me that's what James's problem is, he's gay and hasn't accepted it yet. He's not the type to talk to one of the male teachers and he hasn't spoken to Poppy. Normally James would talk to me about anything, but last year he stopped and that's when he started to get moody and his attitude changed. I know he might be a little uncomfortable, but I'm going to talk to him tonight, but I was hoping if he needs it, could he talk to you why you're here?'

'Sure boss, I'll give him all the facts if he wants me to. And what you said, oh yeah, he'll feel a little uncomfortable talking his father about this. But I know you're fine and easy going with gay people, so once he knows that, he should get better with talking to you.'

'Thanks and I'll let you know if he needs to talk to you. But we should get back to work.'

Harry and Daniel joined Ron and Cho, then the two pairs walked off in separate directions. Harry explained to Ron about James and he realised why he has been acting so differently lately.

After dinner, the other seven aurors turned up, so the first lot headed home. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table.

'James, I need to speak with you before I head home, it won't take long.'

'Oh, alright dad,' James spoke with his friends for a minute then followed his father and they headed outside, 'I'm not supposed to be out here at night.'

'It's fine, Minerva has given you permission. But we need privacy to talk and out here is the best place,' Harry led his son down towards the black lake. 'What I want to talk to you about son is personal. Something I found out today and I realised why you have been getting very angry and snapping at everyone. Let me say this first, you can talk to me about all this and I am perfectly fine with it.'

'What did you find out about me?' James asked nervously.

'I know you're fighting your sexuality and you don't need to. You were born that way and it's who you are supposed to be.'

'Dad,' James turned so he was facing away from his father, 'How did you find out?'

'I was told by someone that has seen who you like to look at. You don't need to be embarrassed to talk to me, but if you are, then I know someone you can. Do you know Daniel, the dark haired auror that was here today?' James nodded, 'Well he's gay and he said if you want to, you can talk to him. He was sixteen when he figured it out, so he does know what you are going through. But I wish you would have talked to me.'

'I didn't know how you would take it knowing I'm…' James couldn't say the word.

'Apart from Daniel, Trevor and Emma are also gay. Some of my best friends and work colleagues are gay. That should tell you I'm fine and so is your mother. We love you and it does not bother us in the least if you have a boyfriend and eventually have sex with him. You are our son and if you want to shag men, then that's what you should do and don't let anyone tell you it's wrong, because it's not.'

James slowly turned and faced his father, 'So, you're really okay that I'm…gay?'

'Yes, I really am,' Harry pulled his son into his arm, 'You don't have to talk to me, but now at least you know you can.'

'Thanks dad, I've been so worried about how to tell you.'

'You never have to ever be worried about telling me anything. But you weren't worried about telling your mother, were you?'

'No, because I've heard mum talk about some of the Harpies that are gay, but I've never heard you mention anything and I wasn't sure how you would react.'

'James, you should know what I'm like by now. I don't talk about other people's personal lives because I know what it's like to have people talk about me all the time. But can you tell me something?'

'Um, sure.'

'Have you got a boyfriend?'

James blushed as he lowered his head, but nodded, 'Yeah I have. He's scared right now, from the moment you stepped into the Great Hall this morning.'

'Am I really that scary James?'

James looked up, 'No, it's just your reputation, we've all been learning what you did all this year.'

'Okay, but tell him I'm not going to confront him or anything even if I would like to meet him. But one last question, then I'll let you go. Why haven't you let it known that you're gay, because you have nothing to be ashamed about.'

'I'm not ashamed, once I realised I accepted I'm gay, it was just you I was worried about. I thought being your son, you would bound to hear sooner or later. But since I know you're okay, I'll tell Paul we can finally let everyone know.'

'Alright, why don't you head back in, tell Paul I'm not going to do anything, but I would like to meet my son's boyfriend.'

'Thanks dad, for everything and I'm sorry again for the way I've been acting, even if only part of it was to do with me being gay and wondering how you would take it.'

'I'm sorry that being my son is hard on your, but the quidditch advice and offer still stands. And about having other people ask you things about me, just do what I told you, tell them to read a book. Now go on, I have to get home to your mother.'

'Okay, can you let mum know for me, I have been thinking of writing to let her know?'

'Sure, if you want me to, I'll tell her. I might see you tomorrow.'

James hugged his father, then headed back into the castle. Harry watched him, then headed down to the gates. He let himself out, reset the wards then apparated home. As soon as he walked inside, he spotted his wife curled up on the couch reading a book.

'Sorry I'm late, had a few things to sort out,' Harry sat next to Ginny, giving her a kiss.

'Anything you can talk about.'

'Yep, which I will explain as soon as I have a shower and change, been a long day.'

'I'll be here sweetheart,' Ginny kissed her husband again, then went back to her book why she waited.

When Harry finished, he came down stairs, grabbed a drink and sat back with his wife, 'I don't think I've ever heard the Great Hall that silent in my life. You should have seen the looks on the kid's faces and not just our kids, all of them.'

'I could imagine, twenty one aurors walking in with you in front. So what did our kids say about you having to be there?'

'Well Albus hoped I wasn't going to crowd them, Lily's scared because she's got a boyfriend and wondering what I'll do to him, where James was the most surprising. He was rude and his attitude shocked everyone. But I found something out and we spoke not long before I came home.'

'First, Lily, you aren't going to play big auror for her boyfriend are you. From what she wrote, his very nice and cares for her a lot.'

Harry scowled, 'I'm not going to play big auror Gin, but I do want to meet him and since I'm going to be there for a while, I know I will. She's thirteen for merlins sake, so he better keep his hands to himself.'

Ginny giggled, 'I've been waiting for this day since we found out we were having a girl. So tell me about James, I've been trying to think of why he's changed so much.'

'He's main problem was me finding out, he realised once people knew, eventually it would get back to me. He wasn't worried about you finding out though.'

'Finding out what?'

'That he's gay.'

'So that's it, was he having a problem accepting it?'

'No, he even has a boyfriend, Paul, but he'd heard you talk about some of the gay Harpies, so he knew you were okay. Me, he'd never heard me say anything and wasn't sure how I was with gay people. So I told him I'm fine, I even spoke to Daniel in case James wants to talk to someone. We're fine now and he even spoke to me without getting angry. All this was down to being Harry Potter's son. That's his main problem and me turning up this morning has made it worse.'

'So he's got everyone asking him things about you.'

'Yep, so I told him what I used to say to people when they annoyed me, go read a book, I'm mentioned in enough of them. But he's other problem is quidditch and my record. Finally he told me how often they train. Only once a week Gin, it's not enough if he wants to get better.'

'No it's not, James is good, but he needs more training.'

'I told him how much I used to do, at first he looked completely stunned. But I think he's finally realising that if he wants a chance at beating my record, he's going to have to step it up. But now, this other problem, I'm glad I found the old map because it showed another tunnel. We think they were going to bring everyone through that. It opened on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. I had Cho and Daniel check it out today.'

'That would have taken years to get that done without alerting the staff. What do you think they'll do once they figured out you sealed it?'

'No idea, but their bound to come up with another way in. We sealed all the old tunnels, the vanishing cabinet and been checking for dark objects, we never found anything, which I'm happy about but it did prove that someone inside Hogwarts is involved.'

'And I know you'll keep them all safe, so I'm only a little worried,' Ginny smiled then kissed her husband. She knew that no matter what, Harry would protect their kids and all the kids at Hogwarts. He will never allow them to go through what the students did back when Voldemort had control of the school. Ginny had told Harry everything about what had taken place why he had been looking for the horcruxes. He had been so angry and part of that was not being there to help. But that was all in the past now and Harry with all the other aurors will make sure Hogwarts is always a place where all the students feel safe and protected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Over the next couple of days all the aurors kept searching Hogwarts, the grounds and castle. They had started to observe different classes, just to see how the staff and students interacted and also behaved. Harry studied everyone very carefully.

When Harry and his group arrived that morning, the other seven left to get some sleep and was also told by that seven that they liked doing the nights and if Harry wanted them to, they would stay as the night aurors, so Harry agree much to Ron's relief and his own as they both hated being away from Ginny and Hermione of a night time.

Harry had seen James and his boyfriend together the following day and heard talk from a lot of the other students. Some would look at him if he happened to be around why they had been discussing the fact that James Potter was gay. Harry still hadn't seen his daughter with her boyfriend and figured she was deliberately keeping him hidden from her him, so he decided to make some random appearances in the common room and her classes, but also decided to check the map and see if she was ever alone with the same boy a lot. He might know who the boy was but he wanted this boy to know Lily's father was keeping an eye on her.

Harry and his group entered the Great Hall why everyone was eating breakfast and they headed up to the staff table and sat down to have a cup of tea before starting their day.

'Morning,' Harry gave Minerva smile, then nodded at Hagrid down the other end of the table. He was the only original staff member from the days when Harry attended Hogwarts.

'Morning, so what are you doing today?'

'The Forbidden Forest, you know how long it's been since I went in there?'

'Yes, twenty three years ago, but we all do know why. You basically did die in there Harry.'

'I know, but hopefully because it's been so long, I'll be okay. You know though, I can't say being here isn't bad, I always loved this place. But why do all these dark witches and wizards want this place so badly, they could always buy or build a large building to train their recruits in.'

'I think it's just this place, it is where Voldemort went as a child and he did always want to take it over. It was only Albus that kept him from doing that. Hogwarts also has the largest library in Britain, some books here you can't buy. There could be a lot of reasons why Hogwarts is wanted by these people.'

'Yeah there could be. One thing I am doing today and I hope they haven't been down there though, the chamber of secrets with Slytherin's statue. I'm going down to make sure they haven't been using that room for meetings or rituals. I doubt anyone has been down there though.'

'And with having to speak parseltongue to get in, it would be hard to open it. I never asked you about that,' Minerva leaned closer to Harry and lowered her voice, 'After that was destroyed inside you, could you still speak parseltongue?'

Harry nodded, 'A couple of weeks later I was talking to Hermione, Ron and Ginny about it, so I checked, still can. I even conjured a snake just to make sure I understood it.'

'Albus's portrait did ask me about that, this was years after Voldemort died.'

'I was hoping I couldn't, thinking if I still could, does that mean I was linked to him somehow. But I spoke with an unspeakable one day, someone Kingsley told me was very trustworthy and would never repeat what we talked about. He said that even though he was gone, it had been part of me from the time I was only a baby, so it basically became part of me, infused into my genes. That worried me, thinking I might be able to pass it on to the kids. But since I've never told them about that, I never wanted to ask them and I figured if they worked out they could speak that, they would have mentioned it to me or their mother.'

'They might not Harry, one thing I found with all three of your kids is they tend to keep important things to themselves, a lot like you in that way. I did want to ask you though, have you seen the looks some of the girls have been giving James. There are so many disappointed young women now he has let it known he's gay,' Minerva grinned.

Harry laughed, 'I noticed some of them didn't look too happy. Well, I better get the Forbidden Forest over with. Hagrid's finished eating, so I'll see you later.'

'I'll be around Harry.'

Harry got up and stepped over to Hagrid, 'You ready to do this my old friend.' Hagrid got up and hugged Harry, 'Take it easy Hagrid, you keep forgetting how strong you are,' Harry laughed, then rubbed his ribs when Hagrid let him go.

'Sorry Harry, let's go.'

Hagrid and Harry went back over to the other aurors, 'William, Sandra, let's do this.'

'You sure you don't want me to come with you boss?' Ron asked looking nervous.

'No, you stay out of there Ron, if you see Aragogs family, you might pass out,' Harry laughed with the others around him, then the four of them left the Great Hall with Ron scowling behind them. They headed towards the dark forest, but Harry stopped and just stared into it.

James had seen his father leave the hall with Hagrid and two other aurors and wondered what he was doing so he decided to follow, Paul went with him. James saw his father and the others staring into the Forbidden Forest and he thought his father looked nervous, which he knew his father never got.

'Dad, everything alright?'

Harry blew out a breath and faced his son, 'Yes son, I just haven't been in here for a long time.'

'I know it's got dangerous things in there, but you look a little nervous, why?'

Harry could see the others all staring at him and knew one day he would be asked about this.

'Okay, something most people don't know about that night with Voldemort. Before I killed him, I faced him inside the Forbidden Forest. I walked in there alone, kept my wand tucked away and we just faced each other. Hagrid is the only person that saw what happened that night and I only told your mother, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, apart from Professor McGonagall.' Harry turned back to face the forest again, 'Voldemort hit me with the killing curse for the second time that night. I was literally dead for a while, but for reasons I can't go into, I came back, woke up on the forest floor. He woke up the same time as I did.'

James stared at his father's back in complete shocked before stepping beside him, 'That's why everyone thought you were dead when he made Professor Hagrid carry you back to the castle. None of us could ever work out why he said that. The first time I read about it I asked Professor McGonagall, but she wouldn't tell me. Why didn't you tell us about that dad?'

'You know I don't like to talk about that time James, those years were hard on me and it took me a long time to put it behind me.'

'Harry, why not let me and Sandra go in, you don't need to do this,' William said trying not to show his shock at what he'd just heard.

'No, I need to, I've put this off long enough.'

'Let me come with you,' James said as he put his hand on his father's shoulder, 'Please, let me know a bit about my father. You told us how you knew nothing about your parents and it was hard growing up like that. We feel the same way, we know some things you did, but you kept so much to yourself. We know you killed Voldemort, we know how he survived because of those horcruxes he made, we know there was a rumour about a prophecy about you two. We know you saw him get his body back and used your blood to do it. We know he tortured you a few times and you kept escaping him and you were only a kid at the time. We don't even know if the prophecy was true or not.'

Harry turned and faced his son, 'It's true, Albus Dumbledore told me the whole thing after my godfather was killed. The prophecy had been told to him by the seer, then he warned my parents. That's when they did the fidelius charm. That night, after Sirius died and the prophecy had been broken, Dumbledore sent me back to his office. I was so pissed off that I ended up yelling at Dumbledore, I broke anything I could pick up. I blamed him and myself for my godfather's death, because Voldemort had tricked me into going to the department of mysteries that night. So for the second time, I lost a father, because that's what he was to me. You really want to walk in there with me, knowing what's in there?'

'Yes, I do. I'm almost the same age you were that night and I would like to see where it happened.'

'Alright, you can come, but stick close to me. There are a lot of dangerous things in the Forbidden Forest, not to mention Aragogs family and the centaurs and they do not like to be disturbed by us humans.' Harry turned and faced Hagrid, 'Are you getting your crossbow Hagrid?'

Hagrid walked over to a tree, 'Already got it Harry.'

'Okay, um Paul you should wait here, we'll be a while.'

James turned to his boyfriend, gave him a kiss, then faced his father. Harry nodded and they all stepped into the Forbidden Forest. Harry, William and Sandra search areas, cast spells to reveal any dark objects as they walked, but so far nothing. Then they came to a clearing and Harry stopped and stared at an area in front of him.

'I was tied to that tree over there,' Hagrid pointed.

'Is there where it happened dad?'

Harry nodded, then knelt down, putting his hands on the grass, 'I was here, I can still see it all. See his red eyes, see him raise the wand, see the jet of green light heading towards me,' Harry stood up and put his hand to his chest, 'I can still feel the pain from it after I woke up,' Harry walked slowly across the clearing, 'He was here, death eaters all around, giants with Hagrid,' Harry knelt down, ran his hand over the grass, then shuddered, 'I can still feel the dark magic here.'

'You never said you can feel dark magic boss.'

'I haven't for a long time. There's a few areas around Hogwarts that are worse than others. This is the strongest I've ever felt.'

'What did you do Uncle Hagrid?' asked James.

'I yelled at Harry to run, but he just kept looking at Voldemort. Then he hit ya dad with that curse, I thought he was dead, he looked dead,' Hagrid sniffed as he remembered that night.

Harry turned around and walked back over to his son, but patted Hagrid's arm, 'Sorry about that Hagrid, but when I realised he thought I was dead, he took the snake out of its enchanted cage,' Harry turned again and started hissing, 'You're safe my beauty, that's what he said in parseltongue to it.'

'Blimey dad, why didn't you tell us you're a parselmouth?'

'At first, I used to feel ashamed of it, because Voldemort gave me that bit of power the night he killed my parents. I did use it a few times, but I always thought of him, so I just stopped mentioning it. I knew coming back here I would have to start explaining things to you kids. But first, can you, Albus or Lily speak parseltongue?'

'I can't, I don't know about them though. They shouldn't be able to since you just said he gave you that power. So why would you ask that?'

'An unspeakable said because that power was inside me for so long, it basically infused into my genes, which means I could pass things on to my children. They might not want to tell me, so see if you can find out for me.'

'I will dad, I can be very sneaky sometimes.'

'Yeah, you get that from your mother. Alright, this place is pretty clean, we can head back now.' Harry turned to face his son, 'Thanks James.'

You're welcome dad,' James smiled and the five of them left the Forbidden Forest, heading back to the castle. 'Um dad, you said you used that a few times, can you tell me about it?'

'Alright,' Harry turned to his aurors, 'Go start around the black lake, I want under the surfaced checked as well. I told you about the merpeople's village, so that's going to take a lot of time to go through the whole thing.'

'It's lucky I like the water boss.' William snickered and walked off with his partner. Hagrid patted Harry's shoulder and went back to his hut.

Harry turned and faced his oldest son and saw him holding hands with his boyfriend and gave them both a smile before gesturing for them both to sit down with him under the large tree.

'You would have read about how I saved your mother when I was twelve, right?'

'Yeah, something about a hidden chamber under the castle.'

'Well, Salazar Slytherin built the chamber of secrets before he left and he made sure that only his heir would be able to open it and release the monster within. You're Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and I were trying to work out who the heir was and where the entrance was located. The monster was a basilisk and was petrifying students, Aunt Hermione was one of those students. But she gave us the last bit of information we needed and we were going to tell the staff and Professor Dumbledore what we had found out. Then we found out that your mother had been taken into the chamber. The defence teacher at the time was an idiot and a fraud, he was running away when Ron and I went to speak with him. He was about to do a memory charm on us, but we both had our wands on him. Earlier that year, Ron's wand was broken and wouldn't work properly. Anyway, we forced him into the chamber and he pretended to faint, but grabbed your uncle's wand and tried to do the memory charm, it backfired onto him. The roof collapsed with you uncle on one side and me on the, so I decided to go on to find your mother.'

'But how did you get in, rumour has it no one can open it.'

Harry started hissing again, 'I saw a picture of a snake on the side of a tap and told it to open in parseltongue. That was the third time I'd used it. The second time was in duelling class. Me and this git of a kid, Malfoy, we were picked and he conjured a snake. It started to go after another student and I told it to leave him alone. I never even realised I spoke another language until your uncle and aunt told me.'

'When was the first time you used it?'

'My cousin, we were at the zoo and he pushed me out of the way and I used magic without realising it, removed the glass from the python's cage and it came out, said thanks, I said you're welcome and the snake left.' Harry saw the amused look on his son's face and started to laugh with his son and his boyfriend because the three of them realised that Harry was always polite, but he said you're welcome to a python, which is something that no one would ever do.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Dad, why did you decide to show me you're a parselmouth?'

'When I spoke with your mother last night, we realised I might have to start telling you things that I only told her, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. At first, we just never wanted to frighten you, but we always knew once you were older, I would have to explain. That night, in the forest, when I realised I had to die, I was scared, bloody scared, but not about dying. I actually wanted it to happen, but I was scared for your mother and of course everyone else that were still fighting. Ron and Hermione were in the most danger, everyone knew how close the three of us were. But luckily, they never found out about your mother. Just before I left with Hermione and Ron, I broke up with your mother, for her own safety. We'd just finished Albus Dumbledore's funeral, I turned to your mother and told her we couldn't see each other again. I never told her everything, just that if Voldemort found out she was my girlfriend, he would have done anything to get her to make me surrender to him. Luckily she understood or I would have been hexed so badly you three would never have been born,' Harry chuckled with his son and boyfriend, 'Anyway, I gave you're mother one more look and turned my back on her. It felt like my heart was breaking, not just for me, but for hurting your mother. So I walked away and I had a huge fight with the then Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour because he kept wanting to use me.'

'You said you didn't tell her everything,' James said leaving the sentence opened.

'I told her everything a few months later. But at that time, I thought I wouldn't make it out of that alive. I always thought I would die at his hand, he'd tried so many times to kill me and I figured he'd succeed sooner or later, but I was going to give everyone the best chance they could. Another thing, which I will explain to you three at home, it's not something I want anyone else to know, but for this reason, I was petrified thinking I was going to turn out like him. I know you want to ask why I thought that, but I will explain, just not right now. Okay, now why I decided to tell you about talking to snakes, well I'm heading down to the chamber of secrets, I need to make sure no one has been in there since I sealed it all those years ago. But I thought if word got out and you heard about me going down there, you might be upset, so I wanted to be the one to tell you.'

'Could I go with you dad?'

Harry stared at his oldest son, 'Tell me why you want to before I decide.'

'It's where mum almost died and if it wasn't for you, she would have. When I read about that, I asked Professor McGonagall if she would show me, but now I know it was because she can't speak parseltongue.'

'Since you asked her first, I can see how much you want to do this. Has Lily or Albus ever been curious about the chamber?'

James nodded, 'They both said they would like to see where it happened. They know mum almost died in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall showed us the exactly spot and I had Hagrid take us into the Forbidden Forest to see where you and Sirius almost died. He didn't know the exact spot though.'

'So all three of you have been asking or wanting to see where you're parents almost died. Okay, I get why because I did the same with my parents. When I was away looking for the horcruxes, I went to their house for the first time, it was Christmas day. I stood there staring at the place where Voldemort had fucked up my life. After he was dead, I went back to show you're mother, not just the house, but the statue and my parents graves. I found out from Albus Dumbledore's portrait that he charmed the house so if I ever want to go inside, it would only open to my touch. It took me five years before I was able to walk in there.'

'But isn't the top half of the house destroyed?' Paul asked.

'It's pretty bad, but with help from Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Kingsley, they helped keep the roof up why I went up to my old room. I found my parents wands, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of The Phoenix had removed their bodies after Hagrid had taken me from the house. But they never touched anything else.'

'You knew the minister, even back then Mr. Potter?' Paul asked.

'We'd been friends for a few years before Voldemort died. He was one of my auror guards a couple of times, when I had to be moved from my muggle relatives place and go into an Order of The Phoenix safe house. We became friends instantly and have been ever since.'

'Did you leave your parents wands there?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I put them in my vault that my parents had left me. After the fighting and I'd had enough rest, I went to the vault to really look inside. I'd never had a chance before, that's when I found my mother's engagement ring, well my parent's wedding rings as well. But when I proposed to your mother I asked her about that ring and as you know, she wanted to have it because it was the same colour as my eyes.'

'Is that why you're father bought it for your mother, because of her eyes?' James asked.

'I really don't know, but that's what I figured. Remember, I don't know anything about them. Apart from mum being a prefect, then she became head girl, dad became head boy. Mum was good at charms and potions, dad transfiguration and defence and of course quidditch. You know when Professor McGonagall told me I was the new seeker, I was really scared because I'd only found out about the whole wizarding world a couple of months before. So you're Aunt Hermione showed me the cup with dad's name on it. So from that moment on, I was going to play and make him proud of me.'

'I read up on granddad Potter, he was a really good at quidditch, not as good as you are dad, but he came close.'

Harry saw the look on his son's face, 'Yes, Sirius told me he was good and that he trained three days a week to become that good, that's when I stepped up my training. Even though at that time I only lost the snitch once, I wanted to get better.'

'Alright, I get the point dad, so Paul, training three times a week from now on. I should start taking the advice from the quidditch record holder and the wizarding world's saviour.'

'James,' Harry scowled, 'no names, you know I hate those. So Paul plays on the team as well,' Harry stared at the young man, 'Chaser, right?'

'Yes Sir, but how did you guess that?'

'You're size and build. You're arms aren't big enough for a beater. You're too built for a keeper, James is seeker, so that leaves chaser. As an auror, we're good at sizing people up, plus I did play for a lot of years, saw the types of people that suited playing the different positions, then watching my wife play, I got to see that a lot.'

'You're good dad, so maybe I might take you up on some training tips why you're here. But when are you planning on going down to the chamber?'

'Soon, I just need to find your Uncle. He asked to be the one as he wanted to see where his sister almost died, just like you do. So why don't you go find Al and Lily, meet me on the second floor outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in fifteen minutes?'

'Okay and thanks,' James hugged his father, took his boyfriend's hand and hurried into the castle.

Harry made his way inside and found his partner, gave him a nod and they walked off together until they came to the second floor corridor and saw his three kids standing there.

'Are you three sure you want to do this?' Harry asked and his three children nodded, but looked a little apprehensive, 'Alright,' Harry opened the door and let the others in, then sealed the door behind him.

'Harry, I haven't seen you in years and years.'

Harry gazed up, 'Hello Myrtle, still haunting the bathroom I see.'

'Yes, it keeps me amused. But I wish you were up in the other bathroom again, naked in the bath, I liked that.'

'Something you want to tell us Harry?' Ron chuckled.

'Thanks Myrtle,' Harry shook his head, 'When I went to use the prefect's bathroom to work out the egg clue for the triwizard tournament, Myrtle kept coming up to me in the bath.'

Ron started laughing, then Harry's three kids did as well, 'You were naked and fourteen with a girl,' James said but laughed louder.

'A ghost, not a girl in that sense and I was mortified, now let's do this,' Harry walked over to the tap, stared at it for a few minutes, then started to hiss and moved everyone back as the entrance to the chamber opened, 'Okay, I'll go first, you three next and you're uncle Ron will follow. It's sort of like a ride going down,' Harry gave his children another look, then sat on the end and dropped, 'Okay, one at a time,' Harry yelled back.

James went first, then Lily, then Albus with Ron following until the five of them were standing in a small chamber with tunnels leading off it.

'This brings back memories,' Ron said looking around.

'Yeah,' Harry sighed, then walked off with the others following until he came to the large door.

'Um, dad,' Lily step in front of him, then hissed at the door, 'I found out when I started here, but I didn't know you could and I was scared wondering why I could as parslemouths are usually Slytherin's.'

'Okay, I'll explain later Lily, but it's nothing to worry about,' Harry put his arm around his daughter and let the others inside. They walked slowly into the chamber, 'Do not go near the skeleton, those fangs are still poisonous.'

'Where was mum?' Lily asked quietly.

Harry led his children over and pointed to a spot on the floor, 'She was lying there, I thought she was dead when I saw her.'

'Where was Voldemort Harry?' Ron asked looking around.

'Just over there,' Harry pointed, 'The moment I knelt down at Ginny, he picked up my wand, I never realised until I saw him with it. You three stay with Uncle Ron, I need to look around,' Harry walked around the chamber, then over near the skeleton, 'Ron, where did you take the fangs from, top or bottom?'

'Blimey, now you're asking me something,' Ron concentrated, 'Top, four from the top, near the hole where I thought might have been the missing fang that pierced your arm. Is there a reason you want to know?'

'Yeah, come here for a minute, you three stay there.' Harry waited until Ron came over, 'Look, all the bottom fangs are gone, but I can see where you took the four and the one I had.'

'So someone's been down here since Hermione and I was, do you think it's recent and they've got the fangs to poison someone?'

'Yeah I do, we need to start searching dorm rooms. So we'll start after dinner, I might even make it look like I'm not bias and start in the Gryffindor room. I'll warn the kids that we'll be up there later, let Hugo and Rose know as well.'

'Yeah, alright, we know our kids aren't involved in this.'

Harry and Ron finished looking around, then went back over to the kids. They explained what they were going to be doing after dinner, then the five of them left the chamber of secrets. The three Potter children went their separate ways, why Harry and Ron went to find the other aurors then speak with the headmistress about what was going on and what they were planning on doing and hoped it wasn't going to take too long.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry and the rest of the aurors waited until all the students had gone to their house rooms. Then Harry and Minerva led the aurors up to Gryffindor tower. The portrait opened and the eight of them stepped inside and the dorm room fell completely silent. Harry turned and sealed the portrait hole before he turned back to face the students.

'We're about to search all rooms and belongings. Auror Chang, Auror McKenzie and Professor McGonagall will be doing the girls rooms, myself, Auror Weasley and Auror Cook will be doing the boys, Auror Shephard and Auror Preston will be doing the common areas. So girls, please follow Professor McGonagall and the two aurors up to your dorm rooms, boys, follow me.' Harry led the way upstairs when heard another boy talking to his son.

'Does your father always sound so frightening and bossy?'

James, Albus and Hugo all laughed, 'No, not at home, but he's not at home, his on the job as head auror, making sure we're safe, that's what he does,' James said.

'Haven't you read anything about Harry Potter David?' Hugo asked still laughing.

All the Gryffindor boys listened as they followed Harry, with Ron and William still laughing quietly as they followed behind. Then they went through room after room, going through every trunk and cupboard, even right through the bathrooms. The performed spells over everything and everywhere, to reveal anything hidden, they expected to find magazines in the older boy's rooms, mostly magazines of naked girls or books on sex. Of course, James had one on gay relationships, but he also found a gay magazine. Harry never said anything to any of the boys, the three aurors just put everything back, then Harry gave his son a small smile before checking the rest of the rooms. Then they headed back down to the common room. Not long after his female aurors, Minerva and all the girls joined them. Cho and Minerva walked over to Harry.

'Nothing, but one thing Harry, Lily's not here,' Cho said quietly.

'Neither is Gavin O'Connell, which I'm sure you know is Lily's boyfriend.'

'Yeah, worked that out Minerva.'

Just then someone was knocking on the outside of the portrait hole, Harry unsealed it and walked over to open it and he knew everyone probably thought it was Lily, but it was an older Hufflepuff boy.

'Did you need to see Professor McGonagall or me?' Harry asked.

'You, so you can open the passage and let our friends in or you're daughter dies, we'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. If it's not opened in sixteen minutes, she's dead,' the boy said calmly then turned his back and walked away.

Harry turned, and whispered to Ron, 'Get them all here, we have fifteen minutes. Then he faced the room, 'James, Albus, Hugo, Rose, you stay with Professor McGonagall. Now tell me about this Gavin O'Connell?'

'He's a Gryffindor, quiet, has liked Lily since they first started. He's a bright student, especially in defence against the dark arts, but he was in that pile of files I gave you,' Minerva said.

'James, Albus, can you tell me anything about him?'

'I heard him ask Lily about you a lot, but we all get that, so we never thought anything of it,' James said looking worried.

'I heard him tell Lily that he was going to do what you did and make our world better, will Lily be alright dad?'

'I'll make sure she is Al, no on threatens my kids and lives,' Harry said darkly.

'Harry,' Minerva shook her head at him, but Harry turned and whispered to Cho and Daniel, then watched as they left. 'You four up with us in Professor McGonagall's office, now,' Harry turned and led the others out and up to the headmistress office.

Minerva opened the door and let everyone in and saw her office full of people, which she was expecting.

'Make sure you're quiet, Ginny, you stay here with the kids. Hermione stay with Ron, William and Neville,' Harry gave them all a nod and the large group vanished before his eyes, then Harry opened the door and let them out, 'Thanks Minerva, the way you looked at me, made him think I was about to get reckless.'

'I figured we had to make it look good and as real as possible, so where do you want me?'

'Here and please don't take offence to that, the four kids are right here, I want two people on them at all times.'

'I'll seal the doors, but you've got five minutes.'

Harry nodded at Ginny and she handed Harry the old map, he opened it and studied it carefully.

'Okay, there's seven waiting inside the dungeon room the Carrows used, Lily's with them, which is what I expected. Minerva, keep an eye on this, Ginny message me the moment you know how many comes onto the grounds,' Harry looked at his two sons then his niece and nephew, before Ginny kissed him, 'Keep yourself and them safe love.'

'I will, keep Lily and everyone else safe my love.' Ginny gave him a small smile, then watched her husband leave.

'Why didn't you say keep safe to dad?' Albus asked.

'A few things no one knows about your father Albus. One, no spells can affect your father, two, he can do everything wandless, three, he can shield any amount of people from any curse, including the killing curse and four, he can think and speak into someone's mind. So your father would have already shielded Lily and will be explaining everything to her so she knows what's about to happen, so these death eater wannabe's are about to get a very big surprise.'

'I wondered why Harry hasn't looked that worried since he stepped through these doors. It's good that he kept that to himself. But did he know Gavin was one and that he might take Lily?'

'He suspected Gavin, but he listened in on Lily's and Gavin's thoughts after telling the kids he was searching the rooms tonight. He wanted it to look as real and natural as possible. He told me in my mind before I got here what was going on and that Lily was safe. The aurors are all about to be surprises, he never told them, but would have by now. Only me, Ron and Hermione knew what Harry could do.'

Harry was standing at the secret passage, he had his wand and was taking off the enchantments that had been placed around it, then the boy near him took his wand and made Harry stand with his back to the wall. Within a minute Harry got the message from Ginny there was fifteen coming through, one he knew. He relayed that to the hidden people and waited. He made himself look nervous why the boy watched him. The group of fifteen stepped out of the tunnel.

'Got to hand it to you Potter, I thought you were going to stuff up my plans that's taken me years to put into place. But unlike Voldemort, I made sure I had insurance and backup plans.'

'At least you learnt from his mistakes Malfoy, so I've let you in, let my daughter go.'

Draco Malfoy laughed, 'Sorry, she's my ticket to staying alive.'

'You've got me, you don't need her,' Harry said and his group of friends and aurors appeared around everyone, then spells started flying. Harry belted Malfoy in the mouth, then walked calmly up to his daughter with the seven boys firing spells either at Harry or Lily. Harry waved his hand and all seven were disarmed and bound as Lily ran into her father's arms, 'You're safe angel, but did you like my message though?' He waved his hand and his wand flew into it, then he stuck it inside his robes.

'I froze in fear when you did that dad, but it sure came in handy. They had no idea what was going on. When did you suspect Gavin?'

'The second day here, I wanted to tell you but I couldn't tip him off. I'm sorry he wasn't what you thought.'

'It's okay dad, now I get why mum told me to be careful who I get close to.'

'Yeah, we talked about that before you three were born. I had hoped you wouldn't have been used like that, hang on,' Harry concentrated, 'Okay, I just let your mother know you're okay and Professor McGonagall is letting all students know to go to the Great Hall. I need to talk to the aurors, then I'll take you up,' Harry led his daughter out of the room, 'You lot, take them all back to the holding cells, then head home and have a sleep in tomorrow, you deserve it. We'll start the interrogations tomorrow.'

'It went exactly how you told us Harry, but you're going to have to explain about all this,' Daniel said raising his eyebrows and tapped his head.

'I will, but I knew it would come in handy one day. See you all tomorrow in the office,' Harry smiled at his aurors, then watched as his nineteen aurors levitated the twenty three dark wizards out of the dungeon rooms.

'Are Hugo and Rose with James and Albus?' Hermione asked anxiously.

'Yep, up with Ginny and Minerva, they'd be heading to the Great Hall now. Let's go up and I'll tell the students its safe now, come on angel, I'm sure you're mother wants to see you.'

'Normally I wouldn't want you to in front of everyone, but keep your arm around me dad. I feel like my legs are made of jelly.'

'I could pick you up if you want?' Harry chuckled.

'I don't want to be embarrassed dad,' Lily said looking peeved.

'I wouldn't do that to you, come on,' Harry led Lily, Ron, Hermione, and Neville up to the main part of the school. They stepped into the Great Hall and all the students started applauding, then James, Albus, Hugo, Rose and Ginny ran up to Harry, Lily, Ron and Hermione. Ginny didn't care that everyone was watching as she grabbed her husband and snogged him right there and were getting a lot of whistles.

'Dad, mum, will you stop that,' James said looking away.

'Are you embarrassed to see your parents getting it on James?' Ginny asked.

'Mum,' Albus said loudly, 'please don't say that.'

'I think we're embarrassing our children love, so James, Albus, take Lily and sit down.'

'Okay dad, come on sis,' James and Albus both put their arms around their sister and walked off with Hugo and Rose.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville went up to the staff table. Harry spoke to Minerva for a minute then he turned to face the students.

'We caught every one, so you're all safe and I would like to reassure all of you that we've known about this group for a while and what they were planning. David Philips who had been quiet, not letting on to anything was also part of these dark wizards. I've been doing a thorough check on every student and staff member here, there are no more inside Hogwarts. We put together a lot of plans to make sure that you would be kept safe and out of danger. Another thing, anyone that had anything to do with the original death eaters outside Hogwarts, are either locked up or dead, so I'm fairly confident that Hogwarts will not have to put up with this type of danger again, or at least for a long time to come, but of course, you can never guarantee what might happen in the future. So even though you should enjoy you're years here, it's always good to keep alert to anything suspicious. We're sorry for any inconvenience we put you through, but from tomorrow your lives will be back to normal.' Harry gave all the students a smile and a nod, then saw Minerva step beside him.

'Just before Auror Potter, Auror Weasley, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Weasley leave us, I would like to inform them of what James Potter asked me why we were in my office. Before I tell you what this is, we sat down and worked out exactly who would be involved. So tomorrow, all the aurors will be coming back with their wives or husbands and seven of them will be taking on seven of Hogwarts best quidditch players in a game. Now as this was James's idea, I am putting James Potter as captain of the school team and Auror Potter as captain of his team,' Minerva spotted a hand up, 'Yes Colin.'

'Mrs. Potter played professionally, don't you think that having her on the team is unfair.'

'Mrs. Potter will not be playing as we all agreed it would be unfair.'

Ginny stepped forward, 'I agree with you, if I played, you students wouldn't stand a chance, it's going to be hard enough on you with my husband playing. He was approach by every professional team to play for them.'

'Okay, I've changed my mind, I think the students should take on Mrs. Potter along with Auror Potter. They are older and are probably out of shape. But can the team bring in reserves if it's needed?' Colin asked.

'Yes, they can and since you are on the team Colin, I think you'll be surprised. So tomorrow after breakfast, we all head to the quidditch pitch. Alright, everyone can go back to their house rooms.' then the excited talk started about watching this quidditch game and all the students knew no matter who won, it was going to be full on and very exciting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry nodded to Minerva, then he, Ginny, Ron, Hermione all stepped over to their children.

'I'm sorry I couldn't tell you everything about our plans, but you should be used to me not speaking about work. I'm also sorry that being my children is hard on all of you, not always knowing if someone is friendly to you because they like you or if it's about me.'

'We get it dad, you and mum told us before we started here, but after tonight, we realise how true that is. I never would have picked up on David though, he was saying you looked frightening and also bossy.'

'Yes, we know, but we had to make him think he wasn't suspected so he would show himself sooner or later. So why this quidditch game James?'

'First, I decided to see how you play, properly that is. Normally it's just a fun game at home or the Burrow. Second, during the holidays, I'm taking you up on your offer to train me. I want to finish my last year with the record of most snitches caught in one season. I can't do much about the overall record though, unless I do catch every snitch in every game from now on.'

'If anyone is going to beat my record, then who else than my son. But you do know that all of us are in pretty good shape and play quidditch quite a bit?'

'Yep, I know, so I want a promise from you, mum and Uncle Ron right now.'

Harry, Ginny and Ron looked at each other before facing James, 'What promise son?'

'That you don't hold back at all, you play like you did when you were students here and it's for the cup. I don't want to win unless I deserve it and know you all did you're best.'

Ron and Ginny laughed before shrugging as they looked at Harry, 'Alright, you've got a deal, we promise to play our best game. But now, we have to head home.'

The two Weasley kids hugs their parents, why the three Potter kids hugs their parents, then swapped to hug their Uncles and Aunts. Lily gave her father a longer hug, then kissed his scar on his forehead.

'You might be known as the saviour of the wizarding world, but you're my hero daddy,' Lily said quietly.

Harry felt himself choke up and all he could do was nod. Ginny saw how moved Harry was, so she put her arms around her husband.

'Lily, I don't think anyone has ever made dad speechless before,' Albus said staring at his sister, then his father.

Harry cleared his throat a couple of times, 'Just know angel, I always will be, if you ever need me, I'll be there,' Harry hugged her again, then his sons before putting his arm around his wife and leading his two best friends from the Great Hall.

The following morning, Harry met his aurors at the office. All of them had their wives, husbands or partners with them. Then Harry led the group down through the ministry and again everyone stopped what they were doing, but this time they applauded the aurors as they walked past and kept applauding until every one of them had apparated away.

The group arrived outside the gates of Hogwarts and saw Simmons waiting for them. He instantly took the wards down and the group walked through and up the drive. They never went inside the castle, just headed straight around to the quidditch pitch. Husbands and wives or parents kissed each other and most went to sit in the stands with the staff. Harry, Ginny and his team all headed into the changing room. They took their robes off, then stepped back out onto the pitch with their brooms and joined his James and his team.

'So let's see what you can do James, ready to go up against all of us?'

'We're ready dad, now you've never broken a promise to any of us, so I expect you all to go out there to win just like we are.'

Harry shook his son's hand, 'Deal, let's get in the air.'

Everyone mounted their brooms and took off to cheers from everyone. Harry and Ginny looked at each other then circled each other, switched brooms in mid-air, did a couple of flips, switched brooms again, then went to their positions.

'Now you're just showing off dad,' James yelled.

'Got to have my fun James,' they both nodded, then looked down and saw the balls get released.

The students, staff, friends and partners of both teams, cheered, whistled, applauded and screamed over the next three hours. James's team had called time out and three players changed with new players. Harry and Ginny knew what they were doing, trying to tire them out, but it wasn't going to work. Harry had faked his son out to easily, sometimes diving, sometimes taking off into the air and he always followed. Ginny had their team up 630 points to 250, so even if James caught the snitch, Harry's team would win. But Harry realised that his son wasn't worried about winning as he was with catching the snitch over his father. Harry had been thinking of making his son think he was doing his best, but he knew he couldn't. As James and Harry circled each other trying to find the snitch, then James took off into the air. At first Harry thought James was trying to fake him out and had a quick look around, before following his son who had a good head start. They kept climbing to screams to James to catch the snitch from all the students. Harry was beside his son, then they kept bumping each other and both had their hands outstretched. Harry realised his son was just in front of him, but he had nothing left to give and saw James's hand close around the snitch to loud cheers from the students and staff.

'Well done James, I tried, I just couldn't get any closer.' Harry hugged his son.

'Thanks dad, you might have won the game, but I did get the snitch before you, blimey that was a long game, I'm knackered.'

'And you tried to make all of us knackered as well, didn't work though. Go on, get down to your team,' Harry watched as his son dived towards the ground, then saw Ginny coming closer to him, 'He did it love, got it before me. He's going to break that record easily and he is a really good player.'

'Yes, he is, I wonder if he wants to play professionally, he has the talent to go all the way. But now, let's give everyone a show with more of our tricks.'

'You're on,' Harry kissed his wife, then they both started doing flips as they circled each other, they both stood up on their brooms, jumped across on each other's brooms, then jumped back. They kept going for the next half an hour with whistles and cheers before they slowly landed.

'He got you Harry, I never expected it, but he did,' Ron said stepping over to him.

'I tried Ron, but he just had that little bit extra reach.'

'Well Harry, how's it feel being beaten by your son?' Minerva asked smiling at him.

'Shocked at first, but now I'm just happy for him. But remember Minerva, we actually won the game, James just got the snitch.'

'Yes, it was really unfair having Ginny play, but the other team doesn't seem all that upset about it. They got to play against you along with a professional player in Ginny.'

'A long retired professional player Minerva. I haven't played like that in years, I'm absolutely knackered. My husband is up for a massage tonight.'

Harry grinned, 'Sounds like fun.'

'We don't need to hear that dad,' James said grimacing as he walked over to his parents.

'It's just lucky you're not home James, if you were I think you'd be running from the house,' Ginny chuckled.

'Blimey, will you two please stop, we don't need to hear about our parents shagging.' James grimaced again.

'He really doesn't know his parents too well, does he?' Ron chuckled, then looked at James, 'You're aunt Hermione and I have walked in on your parents so many times, it doesn't even shock us anymore.'

'Uncle Ron, we don't need to hear that either,' Albus said as grimaced liked his brother, then he put his arm around a red headed girl, 'Mum, Dad, I want you both to meet Jenny, my girlfriend.'

'It's nice to meet you Jenny,' Harry shook the girls hand then Ginny did, 'I have to say, you look very much like my wife did when she was a student here.'

'It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and I have been told that by people who have seen pictures of Mrs. Potter as a student. Al said I even have the same temper as his mother and I can also do the bat bogey hex.'

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all laughed, 'Albus, I might need to have a talk with you so you don't end up being hexed as much as I did,' Harry chuckled then flinched as his wife punched his arm, 'She punches now, instead of hexing.'

'Only because my spell doesn't hurt you anymore my darling husband,' Ginny turned to the girl and saw her laughing with the others, 'I might have to give Jenny a talk as well, let her know how to control the Potter men.'

'Oh I have to see this, it's like history repeating itself,' Ron chuckled, 'I wonder if Hugo or Rose have met anyone that's like us?'

'I'm sure we'll find out soon enough sweetheart.' Hermione grinned.

'Are you all staying to eat or heading home?' James asked looking up at his parents.

'Since we're here and probably for the last time, we'll hang out here for a while.'

'Then let's get inside and eat, I'm sure all of you are hungry and I've put on a feast to celebrate how safe Hogwarts is again and again, thanks to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and the aurors. As long as you lot are friends, I think our world will always be in safe hands,' Minerva smiled at them then walked away, but everyone knew what she had just said was so true. Their world and their children were safe and well, so as long as everyone banded together and did the right thing, their world will always be safe.

The end:


End file.
